Dancing with Danger
by Hystericaled
Summary: The world is at risk of an alien invasion, but that was not any concern of Agent Evangeline Smith. Okay, so maybe it is, but 'subduing aliens from outer space' does not fall under her division, nor is it listed in her job description. All she ever wanted was a normal life. But the rouge demigod toying with her isn't offering her any choice at all. LokiXOC.
1. the faceless devil

A/N: I had this idea swimming around in my head after watching Avengers (OMG. I absolutely fell in love with Loki.). So yeah. I only have a rough idea on how this story will go, but anyway, I hope you readers enjoy it. ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Marvel, or Avengers. I only have my OC.**

* * *

"No, wait. What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to rest for a week after your return from the mission in Russia." Evangeline Smith tried, but there was no masking the anger beneath her words.

It was one thing to be stood up for their customary Friday dinner eat-out, but when her roommate, Adrian Gray, didn't return for two consecutive days -with no text or phone call to explain- Evangeline felt that she have the rights to at least get some answers.

"Two days. You were gone for _two days_. Did you know how worried I was? No text? No phone calls? Where were you that you can't even reply a fu-"

She halted her tirade, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Keep calm. Stay cool…

"…alright. I want to keep this civil. You were missing for two days, unreachable and uncontactable. No one in CIA knew where you had gone to. All I want to know is, what happened?"

But Adrian simply ignored her as he rummaged through the mess of papers on the coffee table, his face a slate of eerie calmness. His hands moved deftly through the pile of letters, sifting through the colorful brochures and leaflets of advertisement, intent on his search of something.

"Hey. Are you even listening to-"

"The previous mission where we had a joint collaboration," He cut her off, letting the last of the papers fall from his hands. "We were supposed to oversee the transfer of the iridium to Stuttgart, Germany. The blueprint overview of the safe that we were given, where is it?" He fixated her with a look that made Evangeline's hair stand.

"It's in the folder where the completed assignments are stored. Why'd you need it?" Then Evangeline frowned. "And why are your eyes…blue? Are you wearing contacts?"

Adrian did not acknowledge her, his form already disappearing into her room where she could hear the rummaging of her folders.

By the time she'd reached the doorway of the room, he was already heading out, making his way towards the exit, a pale yellow folder tucked under his arm.

"Where are you heading to? Oh wait. I know. You're just going to ignore me again right?" She asked drily, half-tempted to roll her eyes. "What, are you on a top-secret mission that I'm not aware of?"

Adrian paused, hand already on the doorknob. "It's not any of your business." He spat at her, a cold look thrown over his shoulders, the nothingness present in the blue iris creating an unsettling feeling within Evangeline.

And then, he was out, the door slamming behind him.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed. "Well...don't say I haven't tried playing nice…"

She drew out her cellphone, dialing the number of one of the many acquaintances she had while pulling out a suitcase from her cupboard.

"Mr. Wells, this is Evangeline Smith speaking. I'm sure you remember me from- …no, the pleasure is all mine, to be able to work with someone like you, it's a real honor. Yes, well, you see, there is this favor I need, and I was wondering if you could secure me an invitation to..."

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

People were pushing and fighting to getaway. Shouts and alarmed sheiks echoed slightly in the museum as guests hurried to make themselves scarce, the crowd pilling out of the doors rapidly. Chaos was all around her, and it seem to inject her with a sudden burst of adrenaline. The rush, _the thrill_ _of the chase and hunt_, she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. And the prey…her eyes darted to the retreating back of one man.

He'd just walked up to the curator of the museum and stabbed that poor guy in the eyeball with a mechanism of sorts. Like it or not, that guy is going down, she thought grimly.

Palming a thin knife strapped to her right thigh, she went with the flow of escaping guest, eyes never leaving her target. Closer…just a little more…

And then she leapt at him, knife flashing in the air as she slashed at his thigh-

- only to cut through air.

The form before her disintegrated into nothingness, her eyes widened in surprise, but she was given no reprieve to register the shock, before she heard the slicing of wind from behind.

Her muscles instantly protested at her sudden leap to the side she had to take to dodge the bladed end of a scepter that arced through the space where she once occupied. Her assailant wasted no time, making use of the momentum of the missed blow to swing at her again, this time aiming for her neck. There was no avoiding it, and Evangeline met the scepter's blade with that of her knife. There was a sharp screeching sound of metal on metal, and then her knife flew out of her grip, clattering noisily on the ground, leaving her hand trembling from the impact of the blow.

Evangeline stumbled back, the heels she wore for the ceremony now a costly hindrance more than anything, as another swing caused the tip of the blade to catch the sleeve of her dress, easily drawing blood from her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth in pain, but took the window of chance for whatever it was worth, launching herself at him. One hand grabbed the scepter just as he was about to bring it up again, and the palm of her other hand slammed below his chin, causing his head to snap upwards in a painful angle.

Her breath was already coming out short and haggard. Taking advantage of his momentary disabled state, she released her hold on the staff, kicked off her heels and then bolted for the exit.

Evangeline knew she had to make out of the museum, fast. She had seen what the scepter could do, the prowess already demonstrated adequately by that man, before she engage him. How he was able to even solidify and amass energy into something physical and then proceed to knock out a horde of guards with it was beyond her, and she definitely wasn't interested to find it out through experience -not after confirming that he was also apt in close combat.

Her feet slapped against the marbled floor of the museum, breath coming out in short puffs as she dashed for the wide open doors-

-and then collide with a solid body.

She grunted, trying to catch her balance, even it was quite futile, the ground becoming nearer by the milliseconds-

-and then a vice-like grip on her injured arm jerked her up, spinning her so that her back was towards the door. Evangeline felt the presence of a body behind her, and just as she was about to twist around to see, a smooth voice behind her halted her actions.

"I didn't say you could turn around yet."

A cold, trickling feeling of dread ran down her back when a glance at the space where she had left that scepter-wielding guy at came up empty.

Damn.

"You have seen what this scepter can do and yet you dare challenge me? You, who are a weak mortal woman?" The voice was dark and smooth, and she could even hear the faint hint of amusement beneath his tone.

The sexist asshole… But Evangeline kept her own opinions to herself. It'd do her no good if she were to antagonize him any further, not when she was in this compromising position.

But then again, playing nice was never her style.

She turned her head away from the voice and continued struggling and fighting against his hold. It wasn't until his grip tightened on her bleeding arm, his nails digging none too gently into her skin that she wasn't able to keep the pained hiss from escaping her lips, and then cease to struggle.

"I asked you a question and, as you can see, I don't take too well to being ignored."

Silence again, and her harsh panting echoed throughout the walls of the now empty museum. She contemplated on holding back on her answer, but the thin blade of the scepter near her neck and the increasing pressure he applied on her arm made her think twice.

"I don't see why I am obliged to answer the questions of a stranger." She spat out, and then proceeded to make another sharp jerk of her arm in an attempt to get him to loosen his hold.

The pressure lessened, but his grip on her still held strong.

A soft chuckle sounded from beside her ear and for a moment, -some sick, insane and crazy part of her mind- she couldn't help but find that his voice is rather…_sexy_. His voice, like honey and dark chocolate, an exotic mix..._mmm..._

Still, nice voice or not, it doesn't change the situation at all.

"Unhand me now." Evangeline demanded as her struggles became weaker, her strength drained and muscles sorely overworked.

"Well, perhaps, if you tell me your name…"

"It is of no-"

A voice sounded from the other end of the museum, and its familiarity caused her look up. "Sir. We have secured the iridium." Adrian walked up and addressed her aggressor as if her presence was not even noted.

"Very good."

Evangeline's eyes widened a fraction, before they narrowed on Adrian. "Agent Grey, what is the meaning of this? You are working with terrorist fractions?"

He didn't answer her, his blue iris still devoid of any emotion, and he simply stood there awaiting his next orders.

"His allegiance is of no concern to you right now. I asked you a question. What is your name?"

Anger festered within her. Not her concern? She'll show him what IS her concern.

Her hand slowly reached down for her concealed dagger strapped to her left thigh.

"My name isn't for you to-"

"Her name is Evangeline Smith." Adrian answered.

"Evangeline Smith, is it…" The nameless aggressor's voice trailed off.

Slowly, her fingers curled around the hilt of the blade, the cool material bringing to her some semblance of confidence. In a further attempt to distract them while she palmed the dagger, Evangeline said, "Now that you know mine, it is only polite for you to tell me yours."

"But of course," He agreed, the undercurrent of amusement in his words more than enough to tell her that he was humoring her.

She was at his mercy right now, and both of them knew that.

Still, Evangeline wasn't one to go down without a fight. The dagger hidden within the palm of her hand, she just had to wait for the right moment.

"Throughout planets and galaxies, I'm known to most, as the God of Mischief. And my name…is Loki."

Evangeline stilled.

Okay. So she was being held captive by a delusional terrorist who thinks that he is some mythological Norse god. That and her friend have -for some weird unknown reason- defected and joined this terrorist group, and oh, did she mention that he have stolen a top secret metal from the vaults of a museum?

Well, she is a big girl. She could handle this, Evangeline thought even as she felt the fraying ends of her sanity disappearing. No biggie.

She pivoted on the spot, turning to face her attacker, dagger withdrawn and already slicing through the air. But before she could even get a glimpse of or even bring her blade close to Loki, Adrian grabbed her knife hand and brought her arm behind her back, twisting her wrist to make her drop the weapon.

Evangeline gave a frustrated shout as her weapon clattered on the ground, and doubled over, coughing harshly when Adrian kneed her stomach, his hand forcing her head down.

"Do you want me to take her out, sir?"

With her head down, Evangeline could only see Loki's shoes -no, leather boots, she corrected herself mentally- stepping closer to her. She tensed, waiting for the sting of the scepter's blade on her neck, waiting for the gunshot.

But nothing came.

"So defiant, even when you know that you are doomed to fail. Most would have given in, would have submitted, at this point, with the odds so much against them, maybe even have begged me to let them go… But you…till now you still think to defy me."

A pale hand stroked her cheeks gently. "You may be mortal, but you are very interesting…"

His touch was cool and _oh-so-inviting_ upon her heated and sweaty skin, but she knew better than to lean into that mock gentleness.

"Perhaps, if Fate allows it, we may meet again."

"Huh?" Before Evangeline could even manage to contemplate the meaning behind those words, a heavy blow dealt to the back of her head caused her vision to be enveloped in darkness.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

It was a day after that crazy incident with the lunatic whom she knew only as 'Loki'. Evangeline had woken up in a hospital and, after reassuring the doctor and nurses that she was fine, discharged herself.

She had then borrowed various books from the library and from what she could see, the man was -to put it mildly- off his rockers.

"…_Norse god of mischief and chaos."_

"_In the beginning, Loki was merely a personification of fire and the hearth. As the stories went on, they say he was a god and a devil. The balance in life, the Yin-Yang."_

"…_son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi_ _and Býleistr."_

So, yeah, Evangeline believes him… AS IF.

Though...looking at the goblin-like character that Loki was portrayed as in the mythology books, she was struck with the sudden realization that she didn't know how he looked like. At all. During the fight, it was too fast, and then later, he stood behind her and _even_ after that, Adrian had forced her head down.

She chuckled a little to herself. Well if she looked like the illustrations in those books, she would not want people to look at her too.

Putting aside yet another book on the Norse mythology, Evangeline was deciding on whether if she should bring this up to her superiors when the door bell rang.

Sighing, Evangeline extracted herself from the comforts of her sofa and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a man in a suit, but something about him tells her that he wasn't the usual door-to-door salesman. Not with his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Umm…how can I help you?" Evangeline asked, plastering a smile on her face even as she secretly withdrew the blade of the Swiss-army knife that was together with her keys on a key-chain.

"I am Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." He flashed his identification to her, and a quick scan confirmed his identity. "Evangeline Smith, we have reason to believe that you have dealings with an otherworldly being that currently poses a threat to the entire world. We are bringing you in for questioning."

"Whoa, slow down," Evangeline frowned, wondering if she'd just heard him right. "What do you mean by 'otherworldly'? And even if there are questions on where my loyalty lies, shouldn't you approach my superiors in CIA first? It is not according to protocol if you just barge in here and arrest me based on false accusations."

Agent Coulson's smile thinned and he produced a gun from within his suit. "S.H.I.E.L.D have a different way of doing things as you can see, and I hope that you can cooperate with us, Agent Smith. I don't want to have to do this the hard way. Also, I'd put the knife down, if I were you."

She stared at the gun barrel for a moment before sighing and hoping that, maybe, _just maybe_, if she was really lucky, her guess is wrong. "I don't suppose you can tell me who this alleged otherworldly being you are speaking of is?"

"Loki, the God of Mischief."

Sometimes, it really doesn't pay to stay sane.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions to improve are loved~! :)


	2. drag me through dirt and mud

**A/N: **Nothing much, except, just enjoy. ^^

**Warning: There's cursing/swearing in this chapter.**

Thanks for the alerts, faves and, _especially,_ reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Marvel, or Avengers. I only have my OC.**

* * *

The view of clouds beyond the window of the transport helicopter gave way to a massive floating helicarrier that seemingly materialized in front of them, and the sheer size of it had Evangeline holding in her breath.

Something _that_ big is not supposed to be able fly. She then entertained a momentary twinge of fear. If things went bad -which, hopefully, it would not- she'd be able to escape from a building. But on an airship...

"We've reached." Agent Coulson said abruptly cutting into her thoughts, standing as the door to the helicopter slid open, two guards -_armed _guards- already present on each side of the door to escort her.

As expected of S.H.I.E.L.D, always one to overdo things, she thought drily. But her sour mood dissipated slightly as she alighted from the vehicle. Before her, the backdrop of azure sky stretched on and on, limitless and endless for all she could see, and the clouds below patterned the view of the vast sea with fluffy white cotton. It was such an enchanting view, she might have perhaps felt a little happy to be there.

Except, any day that starts off with your loyalty being questioned and then being brought on board a helicarrier for a 'chat' -which is, actually, just a nice way of phrasing 'interrogation'- is not likely to turn out well, Evangeline decided glumly as she followed Agent Coulson.

Despite her persistent questioning, Agent Coulson had been rather tight-lipped as to who this 'Loki, the God of mischief' really is, supplying her with nothing more than a "you'll see when we get there."

He led her through various nondescript corridors and after a few turns, Evangeline was already having a little struggle in keeping track of her mental map of the airship. After a while, they arrived at a white paneled door, and flash of a key-card had the door sliding open silently.

The sight before her had Evangeline stopping in her tracks, whatever professional front she had sustained up till now shattering instantly. Her mouth was agape and she could literally feel her blood run cold.

The room was dark, and various formless figures stood by the side in her peripheral vision. But what caught her eyes was the image a projector was beaming onto a wide screen that took up a length of the room.

It was a simple family photo. The husband's arm around the wife's shoulders, the little girl standing in the middle, a timid and shy smile on her face.

A photo. Simple and plain. So common and normal. Nothing special at all.

But the image hit her with all the force of a punch in her gut.

Who would notice the small signs... The tight hold, the painful grip the husband has on his wife, the strained, lonely smile and the watery eyes of the woman, the lop-sided uptilt of lips that the little girl had, strangely not even reaching her eyes because, perhaps, the world had given her nothing to smile about, so much that the action was now alien for her.

And suddenly, Evangeline was no longer in the dark room.

_She was in a cramped and dirty toilet. Crouched down, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. Praying to a god she didn't believe in._

_Please let it end._

_Let it stop._

_No more shouting._

_No more hurting._

_Please __**please **__please._

_But the shouting did not stop, and the hurting did not end._

"_You family wanted a fucking family photograph sent to them, and you can't even smile properly for one picture!?" The shout was followed with a loud smack, a thud against the wall and a pained cry of a woman._

Who would notice, beneath the layers of makeup, beneath the cover of the long-sleeved dress she wore, the dark, dark bruises that stained her mother's skin?

"_You little bitch!" He screamed. "Why are you not smiling?! Huh?! You're just like your whore of a mother!" His hand -no, his _fist_- were raised, ready to rain the punishing blows down on Evangeline, but his arms was held back by her mother._

"_No! Robert, please! We will get it right in the next one, just let me talk to her!" She pleaded. With a roar, he pushed her off his person, not even the least bothered when she hit the table._

_He glared at her, before finishing menacingly, "You better make sure of it."_

_Her mother hugged her, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back._

"_It's fine. We'll both be fine. Everything will be alright."_

_And both of them knew what a lie that was._

"This is a picture of a family that was reported to have died in an accident, where their vehicle combusted into flames after hitting a tree when they steered off the road."

The voice came from a corner of the room, but Evangeline did not -_could not_- tear her gaze away from the screen as the image switched to a wreckage of a lorry that had crashed into a tree.

_She was there._

_The windscreen shattered -_glass was everywhere_. The vehicle in flames _-fire licked its way up into the sky_. Her father dead -_stench of blood so overpowering_. Her mother trapped, because she had taken the time to push Evangeline out of the vehicle -_screams of pain so gut-wrenching, when the fire consumed her_._

"_Please, you have to help my mama!" The little child who look so much, __**so much**__ like Evangeline screamed, a sound so shrill and pitiful._

_But no one stopped to help._

_People around knew the infamous Robert Smith, and no one wanted to have anything to do with him._

_By the time the paramedics came, both the passengers were pronounced dead._

_And the little girl was no where to be found._

"But after the accident, it was reported that only two bodies was extracted from the remains of the crash. The child, missing, was believed to be dead."

The image changed, and this one showed the picture of a sullen teenager. Her gunmetal gray eyes -ringed with a deep set of dark circles- were cold and jaded. Dirty brown hair formed a short, choppy and uneven frame about her hollow cheeks.

_Life on the street was tough and unforgiving. You were either predator, or prey. One or the other. Kill or be killed._

_There was no friends._

_No such thing as trust._

_There was only you to watch you own back._

_Sleep came, but only at the risk of falling prey to someone else._

_And in the streets, she never get much sleep._

"This is a homeless child who was found on the streets by a kind man and sent to an orphanage. Official records have it that she stayed there till she grew into a woman and graduated from her university with a degree in Finance, upon which she moved out."

"When this woman applied for a position, CIA had to do a through background check on her, and it was recorded that-" There was a slight ruffling of papers and then the man speaking continued, reading off the sheet in his hand, "-that the her parents have abandoned her in the streets at a very young age, and she had to sustain herself through menial jobs that she could find, before she was brought to the orphanage."

"It was not the most concrete of backgrounds, but such happenings are so not uncommon in the United States, so CIA accepted her without any more questions."

There was silence, as the man paused. The lights flickered on, but Evangeline was not even aware of it.

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?"He -whoever the person was- asked, his tone harsh and cold. "Because the little girl did not die in the car accident."

"No..." Her voice was strangled and barely over a whisper. Evangeline shook her head, eyes screwed shut, hands clamped around her ears. She did not want to hear anymore.

"The little girl, who had suffered under her father's abuse, who watched her mother die before her eyes with no one willing to help her, still lives-"

"No, that's not true-" No more, please, _**stop**_.

"-and she grew up on the streets, got taken in by an orphanage-"

_She could see her mother's eyes._

_Cold._

_Accusing._

_Dead._

_So much, her mother had done so much to protect her, to save her, and Evangeline couldn't do anything to help her in the end._

_She was weak. Useless._

_She didn't deserve the life her mother had saved._

"St-stop it, **STOP IT!**"

"-AND!" He roared, voice raised above hers, drowning out her scream, "She is now known as Agent Evangeline Smith!"

Evangeline did not know when she moved. Her body acted on it's own accord, a lunge towards that man -_that annoying man who just wouldn't shut up_- taking her within striking range. There were various gasp from others present in the room, but her sole focus was on her target, both knives strapped to her thighs already in hand.

And she would have slashed a deep _satisfying_ cut across his throat if a muscled arm had not gone around her waist and thrown her across the room. She twisted in mid-air, landing on her feet, and was about to launch herself at him again, but someone had both her hands in a tight unrelenting grip, backing her roughly into the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Agent Smith! Get a hold of yourself!" Something in that voice, in the words he said, brought her back to her senses.

Evangeline stilled and, with her eyes closed, took in a few deep breaths.

She is Evangeline Smith. Agent Evangeline Smith. A CIA agent.

Not the scared little child hiding in the cupboard.

She felt her body relax, the knives falling from her hands to clatter on the floor, as the anger that was riled within her slowly ebbed away.

"Listen, I'm going to release you now, but no sudden movement, alright?"

She nodded, and her hands were released.

A look around and -although she had to do a double take on a few of the occupants in the room- she knew who had brought back her past ghosts to haunt her.

"Agent Fury, I do believe you have a reason for digging up such information. But I do not see how that links with me having betrayed CIA." Her tone was scathing and resentful, and this she did not bother to hide.

"This act might be more believable if you add in some tears," Tony Stark piped up as he leaned back into his seat, arms propped behind his head. "And is anyone craving for popcorn to, you know, enjoy this show? Really? Nobody, just me?"

Evangeline glared at him. She have never really fancied the flippant attitude that the multimillionaire and the operator of the 'Iron Man' suit usually display. "This isn't an act. I want to know why I've been labeled as a traitor when, clearly, I have a clean track record and have given S.H.I.E.L.D no reason whatsoever to doubt me in the entire duration of my time of service."

Agent Fury -the agent well known throughout CIA as a cold-hearted and practical bastard- assessed her, his eyes ever-calculating. But the one who spoke was the man who had restrained her. "Miss Smith, we simply have a few questions, and we hope that you could answer them for us."

She glanced at him, and her gaze stopped shot. That denim blue eyes, blonde hair, strong jawline...

It lasted for a few seconds, and then he started to feel a little uneasy. "Is there something on my face?"

"I think she likes you, Steve, she's checking you out. Will you look at that, you just got yourself a fan." Tony Stark's tone was bored, and his eyes did not leave a screen of numbers and codes before him.

Evangeline shot him a dirty look, before turning back to the other man. "Well, you look kind of familiar, I could have sworn I've seen you before."

"Oh, that. I'm Captain America. But I prefer if you address me as Steve Rodgers."

Her eyes widened. Oh. She'd read about him in some history textbooks during her school days, but never did she imagine that she'd get to meet him in person, not after he was so long gone that he had become a legend. Still...

"That's like..._70 years ago _isn't it? How did you..." She knew it was rude, but given the sheer incredulity of the situation, having good manners was not very high on her priority list.

"Well... I was trapped in the ice, they dug me out, thawed the ice... it's a long story." Steve's smile did not reach his eyes, and was tinged with a hint of bitterness that did not escape Evangeline.

"I doubt that we are here to exchange pleasantries and introduction," Agent Fury interrupted, his distrust of her evident in his lone eye. "You can start by-"

There was a small hiss as the door slid open and Natasha Romanoff walked in, leaning near to speak into Agent Fury's ear. His eyes darted to Evangeline.

"It would seem that there are some new developments. You _will_ remain here and await further orders." Without so much as a glance at her, he turned and exited the room with Agent Coulson and the Black Widow following after him.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as she picked up and stashed both her knives back into their holster. Truly, the way they order her around...

"Do you work for Loki willingly?"

She spun around, and the owner of the gruff voice walked out of the shadows against the walls and into the light. Evangeline gave him a once over.

Red cape. Metal plating of sorts. Leather pants. Boots. A hammer.

"Umm...is there a carnival around here that I don't know of going on here or something? Because I don't really like to play dress up."

"My attire concerns you not. I asked, are you in league with Loki?"

"Well, I have some questions too and if you don't mind, I am willing to do a trade."

He considered her for a moment, and Evangeline met his gaze with her own unwavering one, and then he smiled, likely satisfied with what he saw.

"You have my word that I will answer your questions should they not concern matters that you shouldn't know of."

"Well then," Evangeline said. "You have my word as well. I'll start first. This Loki that everyone is speaking of, this person who have the codename of god of mischief. Who is he, and what terrorist fraction did he come from?"

He stilled, and even Tony Stark put down the paper he was consulting. Everybody's eyes were on her.

"I should have called Bruce up from the lab to see this. Heaven knows that he could use a laugh or two," Tony Stark looked at her, smiling cheekily. "You keep that up young lady, and you just might win an Oscar award."

"I. Am. Not. Joking." Evangeline said, punctuating each word irritably.

The hammer-wielding guy gave her a look. "Loki is the god of mischief. It is not...what was that you said...ah, yes, 'codename'. It is not a 'codename', it is his title. And I am Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki's brother."

The world stopped spinning.

A weird sound came from her mouth, somewhere between an attempt to both laugh and cry, and her voice was strangely shrill. "God? As in the holy God that resides in heaven with all those cherubs flying around, throwing rose petals?"

"I like the description there." But Tony's snark comment did not register in her mind.

Thor smiled. "You don't believe me."

"N-no, oh no of course not!" Her laughter was a pitch higher than usual. "I mean, yeah, you're a-" She made a vague gesture to his overall appearance. "-god. Sure I believe you. Now tell me, are there any unicorns aboard this airship that I can snap a picture with?"

Thor chuckled. "We are not like the God you speak of. Perhaps you can relate us to the myths and legends of the Greeks. I am told that our tales have become mere stories of interest in the human realm."

"...you really want me to believe that you guys came from the sky and-"

"No, not the sky, but another planet." He calmly corrected her, either indifferent to or not sensing her growing hysteria.

"Okay, you know what? I give up. That's it isn't it? This is some elaborate prank right? What's this? 'Punk'd'? 'Just for laugh gags'? Well, you guys can stop it now, cause I'm totally floored by this. The producers must be making big bucks if they can afford such a production scene and crew." She looked around expectantly, but no one came up to her and confirmed the joke.

Evangeline groaned, collapsing into a chair and clutching her head, feeling rationale and sanity slipping away from her fingers even as she tried to hold on to every strand of them. "Crap. I think I need an aspirin or something." She muttered.

"You ever thought of changing your career?" Tony said, interrupting her desperate plea to higher beings for her sanity. "'Cause I think you should really be an actress. I thought your first act was great, but this is simply fabulous."

Evangeline was to throw back a retort to that smart ass, but Thor's voice stopped her. "I've answered your question, and now, as agreed, you will answer mine."

She nodded numbly.

"While you seem to know not his true identity, you speak as if you have met him. How?"

"I-"

"Met him in the museum in Stuttgart, Germany, tried to stop him from stealing the iridium, but failed. Right?" Agent Fury said as he walked through the door.

She looked at him, astonished, but a flare of hope bloomed in her chest. Perhaps... "Yeah, that's what happened. How did you know?"

"There were security surveillance cameras in the museum, and I've just seen the footage."

"So now you believe me." Evangeline heaved a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't say that."

What? She looked at him incredulously, the small hope withering at his words.

"You were one of the agents sent to oversee the transfer of the iridium. And from the way the safe was broken into, those guys knew _exactly_ what to do and where to go."

"But-!"

"But then it was actually Agent Grey who betrayed CIA? And that you went there to stop it?"

Evangeline nodded.

"So convenient isn't it? Agent Grey is not available for questioning, and now we only have your words to prove your innocence. Who is to say that what you've done in Germany wasn't an elaborate act -concocted between Loki, Agent Grey and yourself- to fool us all? So that you can help Loki?"

She glared at him. "And yet you have no proof that there is anything between Loki and I. I suggest you stop such heinous accusations and invest your resources into where it actually counts."

He leveled her with a look before continuing as if he had not heard her. "Did you know why we went to find you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause you saw the footage from the museum? Kind of hard to miss a fight going on when the place is empty you know." Evangeline said, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"As I said, I only just saw the footage. The reason why we wanted to question you...was because Loki accidentally let slip your name when we were questioning him."

"He don't seem to be the kind that will remember a human's name, not unless he has use for them in one way or the other. And so I had someone look into it, only see that you worked for the CIA and have came into contact with the stolen iridium."

Her voice faltered a little. "I hope that I'm misunderstanding you here, because surely you can't be insinuating that I am following this Loki -this _god of mischief_- out of my own accord and have betrayed CI-"

"That, Miss Smith, is exactly what I meant. We have brought you here with the original intention to question you on your relation to Loki and to ask what are his plans and location of his base of operation should you know. But after viewing the footage, I see that there is no need for questions on your allegiance..."

"But I'm not-"

"Then how would you explain the fact that Loki let you live, when he had shown no mercy to any human who have crossed his path. He didn't kill you. Why?" It was a rhetorical question. Because Agent Fury already have his answer in mind.

"I-" She stood up form the chair, her mouth open and ready to retort his accusation, but no answer came to mind.

Indeed, why did he let her go?

'Interesting' was all he had said of her, but that does not mean he would risk his plans being sabotaged just because he found her _interesting_. She could have reported it to CIA, alerted them, and then his plans would have been made more difficult. So why?

Damn! Evangeline took out her frustration on the wall, slamming her clenched fist against it. "I don't know."

Agent Fury's cold smile did nothing to reassure her. "You don't know? Or won't say? Even with that aside, there are also evidence that points to you having a close relationship with him. Have you ever wondered how we knew of your past, the one you tried so hard to keep hidden?"

She stilled. That was true. How did they know?

"Or maybe it'd be clearer if I told you who was our source of the information that you have kept hidden for so many years."

She didn't say anything, a part of her having already guessed the impossible answer, but he did not seem to be expecting her to.

"It's Loki. Now tell me, why would he, someone whom you claim to have only met recently and to be fighting against, know your deepest darkest secret? Unless, of course, you are actually a loyal and willing subordinate of his?"

By then Evangeline was next to desperate. "Wait. You said that he is a god right? Then maybe he could read minds or-"

"Impossible." Thor spoke up, frustration reflected in his eyes. "Loki has many powers as a sorcerer, but reading minds is not a power that he holds, or does any of the Asgardians, for that matter."

Evangeline's mind was already running on overdrive. What is Loki's game? What is he planning? Never mind how he got to know her past, but what was the point in making them believe that she is his ally? ... and then something struck her.

"Wait. If, hypothetically speaking, I am Loki's subordinate, why would he sell me out? Don't you think he'd rather I be safe and well away from you so that I can aid him to further his own operations, whatever it is?"

"He didn't. Sell you out, I mean." Agent Fury had a smug look on his face, as if proud of something he had done. "While Agent Coulson went to retrieve you, we tried to get some answers out of him. I told him that you have been captured due to his slip of your name, and that you have denied all knowledge of knowing him. He didn't slip up, until I mentioned that you agreed to our suggestion of killing him to set yourself free, just to prove your innocence."

Evangeline gasped. "That's a lie!"

"Yes, but he didn't know that we had _tricked_ him. And Loki was so furious at your supposed betrayal, he told us that you _were_ working with him. When prompted to give evidence, he told us all the information that only someone you trust would have. What do you have to say now?"

"You have already decided on what you want to believe, and nothing will make any difference, so what more do you want me to say?" Evangeline grounded out her words, glaring daggers at him. She hated him so much that, in that moment, she was willing to give anything at all to be able to take out his remaining eye.

Agent Fury look at her for another moment, before motioning to Agent Coulson, who took her out of the room, into a temporary holding cell.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

After the door shut, Thor was the first to speak up. "You should give this more thought. Loki is a trickster, and he is most probably lying. This girl may still be innocent yet."

"I disagree." Tony said, as he swiveled around on his chair to face Agent Fury. "The information Loki has is authentic and true. You've all seen the look on her face. And her real past was not even recorded in any database at all, it's as if they were non-existent. For Loki to know that much, she must have trusted him indefinitely, at some point."

Steve looked more unsure than Tony on that point. "But she didn't seem to be lying when we questioned her. Most would have just betrayed Loki in revenge for selling them out, but she just simply kept denying her involvement."

Tony Stark rolled his eye. "She is a trained CIA agent, and most possibly Loki's subordinate. I don't expect a few questions will be able to pressure her into telling us the truth. And we have seen enough to know that things may not always be what it looks to be like. That entire scene could have been an act out of Evangeline's very own book. We should know that, when we have such a capable female actress on board with us, hmm?"

Natasha gave a small smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. But, I'm with you on that point. Evangeline Smith cannot be trusted. Not with so much evidence against her."

"Well then. I'll ask Agent Coulson to bring her into the cell holding Loki. With both of them in there, there is a higher chance that either of them may give us information about their operation, be it unintentionally or when she decides to betray him." Agent Fury stopped Steve with a look when he appeared to want to say something. "The decision is absolute."

"You do not know who you are dealing with." Thor said, disapproval present in his electric blue eyes. "He may just kill her when she steps in. You would play with the live of an innocent, when you have not confirmed her crime?"

Agent Fury matched his gaze unwaveringly. "Just because she refuses to admit to her crimes does not make her innocent. Loki refused to kill her in the fight at the museum when he have shown no mercy to others, and I have no doubt that he will continue to let her off, even now. I want to know why."

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

"I refuse to be condemned for a crime I've not committed! Let me go!" Evangeline struggled, but she only felt the soldiers' hands leaving her arms after she was shoved into the fortified glass prison. As soon as she was released and pushed in, she spun around, hands banging against the transparent barrier that have already sealed her in. "I'm not lying, dammit!"

"It would seem that we meet again." A voice so smooth and silky -like rich, dark chocolate, so _sinful_- came from behind her.

Evangeline stilled.

This voice... she turned around slowly, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be _him_, but it was.

And for the first time since she met him, Evangeline got a proper look of Loki.

It was not his body that had her spellbound. He was lean, but even with the leather and metal of his questionable attire, the coiled power within those muscles were evident. Nor was it his face, pale skin so close to being alabaster, high cheekbones that wasn't framed by his midnight-black hair that was swept back.

It was his eyes. Eyes of such pure undiluted sea-green as if a heavenly artist crushed emerald into his paints and then colored in the irises with the finest brush. She felt captivated as if he had issued a silent command for her to not look away, and she was helpless to disobey.

"You appear to be shocked. To see that I am still alive, I take it." He startled her and brought her attention back. His words may seem cold, but a look into his enthralling eyes, seeing the amusement dancing within, Evangeline knew that he is aware of the real reason why she was staring.

Her cheeks colored a little, and he chuckled. Evangeline had to give herself a mental kick as her mind supplied her with some descriptions of how his chuckle sounded, which, mostly, was all synonymous to '_sexy_'. "It would seem that we only have each other for company now. What say you we make the best use of it?"

"Pardon me?"

Really? He'd think that she would skip the part of her ranting at him -and maybe getting a bit physical, with her fist in his face or maybe her hands around his throat- for dragging her into this mess? Well, he have got another think comin-

"Let's have a chat." Loki said, before flashing her a smile.

And all of a sudden, she forgot why she was even mad at him. Why was he at fault again?

Oh right. Telling lies about her, digging up her past and shit like that.

Evangeline gave a mental sigh.

If sanity wants to come knocking, now is a really good time, she decided.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions to improve are loved~! :)


	3. the hunter and the hunted

**A/N: I really should be studying for my mid-year exam, what the heck am I doing...**

Thanks for the alerts, faves and, _especially,_ reviews! :)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Marvel, or Avengers. I only have my OC.**

* * *

Evangeline did not want to be here. She had done her fair share of interrogation and knew what it was like to be in the same room as a wanted criminal. But this wasn't one of the bloodthirsty criminals who refused to own up. No, this was the god of mischief, hell bent on taking over the world.

_Loki._

He had stepped closer, and at this distance, it was so much more obvious. He was beautiful, yes. But his was a beauty of a conqueror. This man had power stamped on every inch of his skin, every piece of his flesh.

Evangeline caught herself before she lapsed into staring at him again. Fury boiled within as she bit the insides of her lips in reprimand. She wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. Loki clearly knew how striking he was, _and_ he knew the effect it had on unsuspecting mortals. Which made him an arrogant SOB that she should have no trouble resisting.

"Would you like to sit?" His hand swept before him towards a lone ledge in the cell, as if in invitation.

On the surface he appeared harmless and docile, civil even. But not for a moment did she allow herself to believe that she was safe from him, even with his scepter gone.

"No, thank you," Evangeline replied, so terrified of the dark and subtle undercurrent of his sheer power that she sounded absolutely normal. It was either that or start screaming. "I prefer to stand."

"...you don't fear me," he said, fingers resting on his chin thoughtfully.

Evangeline knew better than to lie. "I'm petrified, but I figured that you did not go through so much tricks to have me brought here just to kill me yourself."

His mouth curved as if she had said something funny. "Take a seat, Evangeline." Her name sounded different on his lips, as if the mere utterance of it gave him power over her. "As you said, I have no plans to kill you. Not today."

Her eyes never left him as she pressed her back against the glass walls of the cell, their solid presence giving her a false sense of security, before sliding down to sit on the floor.

The moment he approached her she sprang up, hands flying instinctively to her sheaths, only to come away empty.

Her harsh breathing filled the silent enclosure as she tried her best to steady her heart that was attempting to pound out of her ribcage.

"Don't worry. I told you, I won't bite. For the time being, at least." The dark humor laced in his words did nothing to reassure her and the steel present beneath the surface of his eyes told her that he won't appreciate having to repeat himself again.

Just being in the same room with Loki was making her instincts go wild, every nerve within clamoring for her to escape, or attack him first -_before he does her_.

Sweat beaded down her forehead. It have nothing to do with the temperature -which was set at a comfortable degree- and everything to do with the man before her. She did not bother to wipe them, keeping her full attention on the demigod instead. He was watching her in turn, much as a large beast might watch the rabbit it was eyeing for dinner.

She wasn't used to feeling small. Or weak. That he could cause her to feel either sensation -without any apparent effort- made her angry enough to chance at a reprisal. "And if I still refuse to sit?"

The air was tense and heavy as he considered her. "You should care more for your life," he said into the unnatural silence.

"I don't like playing games." She did not let her guard down, the threat of menace still hanging in the heavy air.

"Learn," He said as he sat, leaning against the glass panel, hand draped across one of his leg. "You won't live a very long life if you expect only honesty."

Sensing the passing of the storm, she felt herself breathe easier. He had let her off, for now. But should he choose to do otherwise, he could kill her as easily as she would swat a fly. She'd be smart to remember that knowledge, no matter how much it infuriated her.

She took another good step away from him before sitting down. "You said you wanted to chat?"

"You betrayed me. Why?"

Evangeline threw him an incredulous look, but he was resting his head against the glass, emerald eyes hidden behind his closed eyelids. "This is ludicrous. How long do you want to keep up this charade? I have not betrayed CIA. Why don't we clear this up so I can get out of here?"

"Why don't you drop the act instead? You should know that SHIELD will no longer believe your false testament of null-involvement in my operations."

It was meant to throw SHIELD off the game, and she knew the true meaning of the sentence.

_'Your efforts are for naught, SHIELD trusts my words over yours. And there is nothing you can do to convince them otherwise.'_

Her eyes narrowed on him as his eyelids open to reveal impossibly green eyes, him lips curling slightly.

"So I think you'll have to put up with my presence, instead of trying to convince them with your lies."

Evangeline bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue settling instead for glaring at him and imagining his death a few times over.

"...you possess a strong spirit and at times, are oddly unpredictable, unlike many mortals that I have seen," he said, breaking the silence after she refused to reply him

"You do not quiver in fear of my presence, even though you know the extent of my power. You have seen what little mercy I have shown to your fellow countrymen, and yet you dare challenge me with what minimal combat skills you possess. You are weak, compared to the people SHIELD relies on for my capture, and yet you still insist on resisting me..." His voice trailed off and his brows furrowed a little, as if trying to solve a complex puzzle.

"What do you want with me?" The sentence came out sharp and harsh. It wasn't a wise move but her anger rose again, fanned by his taunting of her weakness in the face of his power and manipulation.

"You have...intrigued me, Evangeline. No one has ever captured my interest for centuries. And I look forward to the day I leave your spirit so broken, when you realize that all your ideals, all your believes are thwarted, and you have only me to rely on."

Her fists clenched, her own nails digging into her palms. "That's not going to happen!"

Loki faced her now, something dark and exquisitely dangerous moving in the crystalline sea-green depths of those eyes that no mortals would ever have. And as he spoke, she felt a cold chill crawling up her spine.

"Say what you want, but the day will dawn when you come to me, begging to be released from the hell you once thought to be heaven."

* * *

**I know this is short, but updates will be sporadic, and I don't really like writing a chapter in a few sittings. Chapter 2 was done after typing, vetting and altering it over a period of a few days, and I think it was a little disjointed and unsatisfactory. So I'm gunning for short chapters now.**

**Anyway, I hope that Loki was in-character in this chapter, since this is the first time they are talking properly to each other discounting the fight scene.**

**Review and drop-off your comments~! :)**


	4. out of my mind

**A/N:**

Thanks for the alerts, faves and, _especially,_ reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Marvel, or Avengers. I only have my OC.**

* * *

They were silent, watching the exchange between the pair confined in the fortified glass cell, micro-chips within the glass prison and cameras on the perimeter giving them a clear idea of what was said and done.

_"Say what you want, but the day will dawn when you come to me, begging to be released from the hell you once thought to be heaven."_

Even from the speakers there was no mistaking the dark savagery woven into his tone. Loki was not lying, not on that count.

Steve's eyes followed Evangeline's movement on the screen as she stood up and walked to the farthest part of the cell away from Loki before sitting down the floor, making sure to have her back against the wall.

He turned on Nick Fury, denim-blue eyes blazing with more conviction than he previously had. "Do you see now? You guys saw the exchange. She can't possibly be working for Loki!"

Thor nodded, coming to stand beside the living legend, his arms crossed over his chest. "I am inclined to agree with you."

Tony rubbed his palms against his face, giving a martyred sigh. "What, so we are all going to believe them just because they can put on a good show? I don't know about you, but I'm not that naïve to be taken in by this."

"There isn't enough evidence to place her in a position of trust yet." Natasha said after some deliberation.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Tony clapped, a smile breaking on his face. "Looking past the superficial surface. Oh wait, you need a dictionary to look up that word, Captain? Maybe they didn't have it back in your era."

A scathing glare directed at Tony was the only indication that Steve heard those words. "But the emotions on her face were genuine! We all saw how she looked when he sat beside her. That kind of terror just simply can't be-"

"Captain." Nick Fury's word cut-off Steve's heated tirade. "We have to base our decision on something more than our emotions and guesses. The fate of the world lies on Every.-" Nick insinuated each word clearly, ignoring the way Steve gritted his teeth. "- Single. Decision. we make. I will not allow her release without concrete evidence. Meaning that, it would take more than _'the genuine terror on her face'_ to get her out of that cell."

Steve did not reply to the barbed words thrown his way, and simply stalked out of the room.

Tony looked at his retreating figure and shrugged. "Well, I guess this meeting is dismissed."

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Evangeline sat with her head down, hands hugging her knees She had not moved from her position, and neither had her cellmate. Which would really have been fine if her mind had not been supplying her with various images of him lunging at her with rather deadly -albeit a little creative- weapons the moment she fell asleep.

Her eyes sidled back to Loki where he was sitting on the white ledge with his eyes closed.

He looked so serene, with the mar of his vicious streak absent from his face, his pale beauty comparable, or maybe even -if she dared think it- above that of the gods. The image of him sitting there, it wasn't hard for her to imagine a king sitting on his throne, ruling over his subjects with his scepter in hand. But it was all an illusion hiding his true, cruel nature.

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he was resting. But Evangeline knew, that behind the long velvet eyelashes and closed eyelids, his mind was active, the gears working endlessly. Probably planning another scheme or something, she thought bitterly, since ruining her life didn't seem to be enough, oh no, not for him.

Footsteps sounded, and her eyes lit up expectantly -_hopefully_- as a couple of armed soldiers approached.

_Maybe...perhaps..._

A tray laden with some simple dishes and a plate of rice was pushed in before the glass panel slid shut again, the hiss of the locks moving in place lowly echoing within the cell, and her heart.

"Trust..." She looked up, finding lazy amusement in the green, green eyes across her, the gaze so piercing she could have been flayed alive and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "...is so terribly hard to earn back once you lose it, don't you think?"

"I doubt you even know the meaning of the word." Her reply was harsh and cold, designed to cut, but she could not help the quickening of her heart as she prepared for another round of worded swordplay with him.

She knew, that she had a strange and very, _very, __**unhealthy **_attraction towards Loki. Yet, she could still feel the anticipation build within her.

"You think so lowly of me, I'm hurt, truly."

She rolled her eyes and ignored his mock sadness, simply standing and taking the tray of food. This is probably dinner...meaning that it was about evening now. She looked to the shuttered panels of the window panes of the helicarrier.

How long would she be held captive here?

"You know, it is useless for you to-"

"Good god, can't you just- I don't know, shut up or something? Every time you open your mouth, it's '_you aren't going to get out of here_' or '_whatever you do is useless_'. Look, I know. I _KNOW._ So shut it, alright?"

Maybe it was her tone of frustration or the stress that she was obviously under, but he looked taken aback, surprise lighting his eyes, for a moment before, with an amused smile gracing his pale lips, he leaned back on the ledge and close his eyes again.

Muttering under her breath about gods who really should have better past-times like flirting with mystical nymphs in legends or something, Evangeline settled down and was about to take a bite of dinner until something struck her.

There was only one serving of dinner.

And there are two people in the cell...

She let out a martyred sigh.

"Hey...you want to have a go at dinner first or is it alright if I pass it to you after I'm done?"

Silence.

Maybe she should do something to get his attention. Like throwing a fork. She'd definitely get his attention with that and if it stabs him somewhere, all the better. Or maybe she could fling some peas at him. It's not like she was going to eat all of them anyway. And come to think of it, they might just complement his eyes.

And, she mentally chided herself, she was just procrastinating. Just ask him and get it done with.

"Can you at least reply?"

Silence, still. And Evangeline was almost convinced that if she strained her ears, she could have heard crickets chirping.

"Alright. Fine. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Now, just answer the bloody question will you?"

He sat up, and was seemingly more interested in his hands than her. "I do remember that I have a name, and it definitely isn't 'hey'," he told his nails.

She mentally groaned. Whatever she had done in her past-life to deserve this, it must have been pretty bad.

"...Loki, your royal highness, king almighty, and whatever fancy title you'd like to have, would you be so kind as to tell me if you prefer to partake in your dinner first, or will it be alright if this lowly one indulge herself before you?" Her words were soaked in sarcasm, and her expression was flat, but that did not deter a small chuckle from him.

"You really are interesting aren't you?" Humor glinted off those emerald chips of irises, but she couldn't be less interested -or so she told herself.

"I am still awaiting you most desired answer, my lord," she said, tone bored and uninterested.

He did not reply but simply stood up from where he was sitting on the ledge, and approached her.

Now, _that_ got her attention.

"Wait, what are you- let go!" Evangeline struggled, but she could only go with the flow as he picked up and balanced the tray on one hand while he pulled her towards the ledge with his other.

Forcing her to sit, he sat beside her before passing the tray back.

"It would reflect badly on me if I were to let you eat while sitting on the floor. Afterall, what gentleman would allow a lady to inconvenience herself as such? My mother taught me-"

There was a sudden pause as he froze, eyes clouding over, a shade of dusty jade steadily turning black from the darkness that swirled within, veiling his emotions from anyone and everyone.

A look so full of turbulent emotions, so..._lost_, she felt something twist within her.

"...Loki?" She asked softly, unsure of what to do.

The smile was instantly back on his face as he took up the fork and speared a piece of fish. "I am from a different realm, and require less sustenance then you humans do, so this meal is unnecessary for me. But-" He handed the handle of the fork to her. "-if you feed me, perhaps I may be willing to partake in _this_..." He looked doubtfully at the tray, casting a vague wave over the food. "...this pathetic excuse of a meal."

Her eyes narrowed on him, the previous happening forgotten.

Mischief. It practically shone in his sea-green eyes, so obvious that he could have tattooed the word on his forehead and it'd all be the same. This god was playing around with her.

She reached out and took the fork away from him, and their fingers brushed.

Something flared from the place he touched her, sending electric tingles down her spine. She wasn't so much worried about what-the-heck it was. Not when there was a more pressing matter of why it actually felt good.

Evangeline wasn't able to suppress the involuntary jerk at their contact, and the small, growing smirk on Loki's face told her that he did not miss it.

"My, I have never taken you for a prude, Agent Smith."

Her face flamed. Damn, she _totally_ **should** have thrown the fork at him.

"My way of conduct does not concern you. Think what you will."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to tell me that you are actually more promiscuous in your behavior and, especially, sexual conduct?"

Something blazed in his emerald orbs, something so close to anger. But Evangeline was too busy trying to stop choking to notice it.

She spluttered, having accidentally swallowed a whole piece of meat when she heard him. He passed her a glass of water from the tray and she gulped the water down. "Hell no! Of course not!"

The green blaze within subsided, replace with one of mild appreciation, and he allowed a small smile. "That's pleasing to hear."

When she finished -and right after she managed to slip the fork into her boots- he rose and, before she could protest, took the tray from her and proceed to place it beside the door.

She watched, enthralled, as he walked to the edge of the glass cell. He was a being of such blinding splendor that simply seeing him move made her heart squeeze. It didn't matter that she knew it was a show, an illusion, that he was as deadly as the knives she usually carry strapped to her thighs. No one, not even she could deny that Loki was a man made to be admired. To be worshiped.

The utterly _wrong_ thought snapped her out of her dazed state. Standing up, she stared hard at his back. Had he been messing with her head? At that moment he turned, and she met that strikingly green eyes of his. For a split second, it was as if he was answering her question. Then he bent down and placed the tray, before returning to sit beside her.

She stared at the position he vacated, frowning. Such a feeling...she did not experience it when she met Thor, another one who is supposedly a god. Sure, he was handsome and beautiful in his own right, but then she never felt the need to fall on her knees and maybe kiss his toes. She had been able to think straight.

Which meant that the arrogant green-eyed bastard _had_ been fucking with her mind. He wanted her to worship him? They'd see about that.

She sat down again, already planning out her wave of angry words to be unleashed on him, but the moment see saw his form, sitting beside her, head tipped back, eyes closed, her thoughts derailed again. His lips, so seductive, the lush midnight lashes framing his emerald eyes so-

She stood up, turning on him, rage blazing in her eyes. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

Loki did not move, narrowed eyes focused on something else instead. "Do you intend to use that?" His tone was ice-cold and frigid.

A sharp pain at her palm made her look, and she saw that she was clenching the fork in a tight grip. Blood formed on her palm, a deep crimson, and she realized that it was her own, having drawn the fork from her boots the wrong way up. She'd never made such a mistake before.

He was forcing her to do it, just to show that she have no power to fight him. In retaliation, she tightened the grip herself. "You play word games with me, fine. But I won't be manipulated."

He looked at her, before a smirk graced his lips. "And that's what makes you all the more intriguing."

A pointed glance at her hand and a wave of his, had her hand in a violent spasm, forcing her to release the fork.

He grabbed her lightly bleeding hand, "what the hell, let go-" and blew on it.

His breath was ice, but the shiver seemed to be caused by another reason entirely.

It took her some time to collect herself, and when she did, her hand no longer hurt. She looked at it in amazement, the small pinpricks of red gone, her skin unmarred. "How...?"

He smirked, "I am a sorcerer and while there is little healing involved, I can handle something this mediocre yet."

His hand was still on hers, and his thumb was now stroking the back of her palm.

Sorcerer? Oh, yes, Thor mentioned something like that...

But she couldn't be too sure, not when the cool touch of his fingers was skimming along her arm and -s_ince when was his other hand on her_- rubbing soothing circles on her back, drawing her closer to him. Mmm...

"Tell me more about that, what do you do as a sorcerer?" The hand on her arm was now tracing over the line of her neck, giving excruciating, unwanted pleasure. It left her embarrassingly damp in places, but she refused to pull away, refused to give in.

"Nothing you really need to know..." The whisper had her thinking of a night filled with dark passion, and she had to shake herself mentally to erase any visual images conjured.

With effort, she raised her hands and pushed his off, knowing that her success was only because of him indulging her, and that chafed. "Finish playing your sex-games?" She asked point-blank.

He looked stunned for the merest of a second, before a dark shadow of a smile formed, those changeable eyes sliding from emerald to a vivid green. Electric. Alive. "I wasn't doing anything to your mind, Evangeline. Not this time."

...Oh shit.

* * *

**I drew inspirations from some places, so if you recognize them, maybe that's it? :D**

**Oh, I really love their interactions. And the alerts rolling in are great, but I like reviews too, you know... *hint hint*. OMG, I'm such a whore, haha.**

**Anyway, if you have any comments or if you enjoyed any parts, just drop it off. It's very much appreciated and LOVED. :)**


End file.
